Elle est habillée comme un garçon
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lady, Lady Brienne, elle est habillée comme un garçon...


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Lady, Lady Brienne, elle est habillée comme un garçon...

Note de l'auteur : Ce bon gros délire est dédié à Almayen et Angelica R, deux amies fans du Braime !

**Elle est habillée comme un garçon**

Au début, quand Jaime chantonnait ces quelques vers, Brienne n'y prêtait pas attention. Il poussait si souvent la chansonnette dans son coin, surtout en faisant la vaisselle, qu'elle s'y était habituée. Elle s'était aussi faite à ses taquineries, qui n'étaient jamais bien méchantes et si jamais elle était piquée, il s'en rendait vite compte et s'excusait. Alors, ce nouvel air, la première fois, ça ne lui avait rien fait. Mais là, cela faisait un mois qu'il la lui sortait tous les jours, avec le même sourire idiot sur les lèvres !

\- Lady, Lady Brienne, elle est habillée comme un garçon !

Les premiers temps, elle s'était demandée pourquoi Jaime lui ressortait la même ritournelle. Là, elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop !

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter ?! Ca fait trois semaines, j'en ai ma claque de Lady Brienne, d'où tu sors ça, d'abord?!

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Lancel ! Se justifia l'homme, trop rapidement au goût de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda effarée avant que ses yeux ne deviennent sombres et orageux. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il sut qu'il avait merdé.

\- Comment oses-tu prendre ton cousin comme bouc-émissaire ?! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je ne te pensais pas si horrible ! Il commence à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau et toi, tu veux lui renvoyer une connerie à la gueule ! Une petite, je te l'accorde mais il n'est pas en état !

\- D'accord, d'accord, c'est pas lui, c'est Marina ! Concéda-t-il

A voir sa bouche ouverte sous la stupeur, il comprit qu'il s'enfonçait.

\- Jaime!

Il soupira. A dire vrai, ce n'était de la faute de personne, c'était le hasard, et sa façon de parler n'était pas élégante. Cependant, à voir les réactions de sa jeune épouse, à voir les réactions d'une majorité des Lannister à propos de Mademoiselle Leszczynska, il se dit qu'elle avait réalisé un véritable exploit, en étant si vite acceptée et défendue par les Lions de l'Ouest.

Marina Leszczynska était une jeune femme de 26 ans, venue de France, qui travaillait aux services financiers de la Lannister Corporation de Port-Réal. Elle était arrivée avec ses rondeurs, sa bonne humeur, et une lettre de recommandation de la direction des finances publiques de sa ville natale. Tywin avait été un peu sceptique face à cette étrangère qui cherchait un travail pour prendre son indépendance et qui, malgré son niveau d'études, avait accepté de commencer au bas de l'échelle pour faire ses preuves. En deux mois, elle était devenue la mascotte des lieux, sa bonne humeur et son optimisme déteignant sur ses collègues. En plus, elle comprenait vite, travaillait efficacement, sans se plaindre et était avide d'apprendre. Elle faisait de tout : du tri, de l'ensilage, des recherches dans le cadastre, aider à déménager des fauteuils... La seule chose qu'elle avait osé demander en deux mois, c'était l'autorisation de faire le tri et le rangement des anciennes demandes d'informations des neuf dernières années dans une salle attenante au cadastre du deuxième étage, car étant allergique à la poussière, elle en ressortait, à la fin de sa journée, les yeux rouges et la peau qui réagissait en eczéma... Elle avait rencontré Lancel à la sortie de son lieu de travail, accompagné par son père, qui attendait Tywin pour une énième réunion. L'homme lui avait adressé quelques mots, Lancel un vague sourire de politesse. Trois mois plus tard, Lancel et elle emménageaient ensemble et avaient annoncé leur relation amoureuse. Et à dire vrai, Jaime comprenait pourquoi cela avait été si vite :

Marina avait tout simplement sauvé la vie de Lancel.

Son cousin sortait d'une période compliquée de sa vie, entre son cancer fulgurant, la mort de Martyn et de Willem, ainsi qu'une rupture amoureuse qui s'était mal passée. Entendre de la part d'une femme qu'on avait aimé qu'on n'avait été qu'un godemichet pour elle, ce n'était jamais agréable. Le pauvre garçon était tombé dans une dépression dont il avait du mal à sortir. Ce ne fut que bien après qu'on apprit aussi qu'il avait eu des pensées suicidaires. Alors, rencontrer cette petite ingénue du nord de la France, qui était une brise de printemps à elle toute seule, une championne de la compréhension et d'une générosité qui en étonnait toujours plus d'un, c'était peut-être la preuve la plus concrète que les Sept Dieux existaient peut-être.

Alors, évidemment, passer de la nouvelle recrue qui aurait eu le rang de Daisy dans la saison 1 de Donwton Abbey à la sauveuse du neveu du grand Tywin, fils de son frère préféré, cela expliquait pas mal de chose, notamment son statut particulier dans cette famille. D'autant plus qu'on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'en avoir après l'argent du gamin, l'argent, elle n'en avait rien à foutre et elle était trop honnête pour savoir cacher un mensonge pareil.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne justification ! Le menaça Brienne

Il soupira.

\- C'est en partie leur faute.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis allé les voir il y a un mois, rappelle-toi.

\- Oui, pour les aider avec un frigo qui rend l'âme en même temps que le lave-vaisselle.

\- Et tu sais l'amour de Marina pour les mangas.

\- Tu t'égares.

\- Après avoir débarrassé les lieux et remplacé les appareils, Marina a insisté pour m'offrir à dîner. Et sur sa table basse, il y avait des DVD. Comme elle a vu que ça m'intriguait, elle m'a proposé de regarder quelques épisodes.

\- Et ?

\- C'était Lady Oscar.

Brienne eut un immense soupir blasé.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Je ne connais pas Lady Oscar.

\- Une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, élevée en garçon, douée en escrime et en équitation, qui vit des amours impossibles.

\- T'as l'imagination trop fertile.

Il prit son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lui demanda-t-elle

\- J'appelle ma future cousine.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Pour qu'elle me prête ses DVD, tiens !

* * *

Marina prêta les DVD de bonne grâce.

\- Vous avez tout le temps du monde! J'ai les épisodes sur mon PC! Ajouta-t-elle

Brienne s'installa à côté de Jaime, la manette à la main. Dès les premières secondes, son époux retint un fou rire qui lui montait à cause de sa mine impayable, alors que le générique français terriblement kitsch résonnait dans leur salon.

_Lady, Lady Oscar  
Elle est habillée comme un garçon  
_

_Lady, Lady Oscar  
On parle d'elle dans toutes les chansons  
Lady, Lady Oscar  
Tu vivais sous la Révolution  
Lady, Lady Oscar  
Personne n'oubliera jamais ton nom  
_

_Un jour son père a fait le choix  
Il fit d'elle un soldat  
Quand ses amies portaient jupons  
Elle chaussait ses éperons  
Au lieu de jouer a la poupée  
Toujours elle galopait_

_Lady, Lady Oscar  
Elle est habillée comme un garçon  
Lady, Lady Oscar  
Tu vivais sous la Révolution  
Lady, Lady Oscar  
Personne n'oubliera jamais ton nom_

_Elle maniait si bien son épée  
Qu'on n'osait la défier  
Et quand on lui cherchait querelle  
Elle se battait en duel  
Un beau jour elle choisit son camp  
Et chassa les tyrans_

_Lady, Lady Oscar  
Elle est habillée comme un garçon  
Lady, Lady Oscar  
Tu vivais sous la Révolution  
Lady, Lady Oscar  
Personne n'oubliera jamais ton nom _

\- Ca vient donc de là?! Tu ne t'es pas foulé.

\- Attends de voir Oscar avant de juger les connexions foireuses de mes neurones! Rétorqua Jaime avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me tais jusqu'à la fin de la série.

\- Pardon?!

Brienne eut un rictus.

\- Je veux tout regarder. Quitte à enquêter, autant le faire correctement.

Se taisant, l'homme piocha allègrement dans le saladier de pop-corn.

* * *

A sa surprise, Brienne avait sincèrement accroché à l'histoire et elle n'avait désormais qu'une seule envie: appeler Marina et Lancel pour leur demander si elle pouvait leur emprunter les quatre tomes qui avaient inspirés la série animée.

\- Tu me comprends, maintenant? Je vois Oscar, c'est toi que je vois. Dit Jaime.

\- Oscar est une bombe. Moi, au mieux, je suis un pétard mouillé.

Jaime la fusilla du regard.

\- Brienne Serra Lannister, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

Elle sourit.

\- Oui, je sais, je ne me limite pas qu'à un corps. Simplement, me mettre au niveau d'Oscar, c'est faux.

\- En effet, tu la surpasses. D'autant plus que toi, tu as la fin heureuse qu'elle n'a pas eu.

Elle caressa le léger rebondi de son ventre.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors, ma lady Brienne qui s'habille comme un garçon, tu es toujours fâchée?

Elle n'eut qu'un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
